


As a Matter of Convenience

by SushiOwl



Series: Sinestro/Arin Sur [4]
Category: Green Lantern (Comic)
Genre: Alien Culture, Culture Shock, Cute, F/M, Sexy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiOwl/pseuds/SushiOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin Sur quickly finds she can make Korugarian furniture work to her advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As a Matter of Convenience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mariana](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mariana).



Even Sinestro had his limits when it came to political duty. After spending the majority of the day reading and organizing holo-documents, his eyes were beginning to hurt. With a soft groan, he shut off the article he was reviewing and pressed his finger tips to his eyes, rubbing them. He would never give up his responsibilities, but on occasion he wished he trusted other people enough to hire an assistant.

"So this is what you do when you're not fighting intergalactic threats."

Tensing up and jerking his head toward the door, Sinestro blinked his sore eyes at the vision of the beautiful woman he was courting. There was a moment when he thought he was so exhausted that he may have fallen asleep and was dreaming, but that was ridiculous. He would never allow himself to do such a thing. "Arin," he said, turning completely towards her.

Arin Sur smiled at him, before she moved into the room and started a path around it. Her small perfect fingers trailed over the wall, and he couldn't help but watch her in fascination. "You haven't been to Ungara for a while. So I decided to come to find you." She stopped at a bookcase, drawing out a rather old and fragile volume and flipping through its thick pages. "It's lucky your planet only has one city, or I would have been here for days before I got anywhere." She set the book back, just laying on top of the other books and then continuing on.

Sinestro immediately got up, going over to the misplaced book and putting it back where it belonged. Had anyone else messed with his organization, he would have already been yelling. But when it came to Arin, all he could do was follow her and correct the damage. "If you had contacted me, I would have met you upon landing," he told her as he straightened a stack of papers that she had been unable to keep from mussing. 

"I wanted to surprise you," she said, before she spotted his desk. 

Unable to stop himself, he grabbed her wrist as she started toward it. He wouldn't be able to deal with it if she brought her chaos into his work. "You certainly did just that," he said quickly when she turned to look at him. "Have you been here long?"

Arin turned into his arms, pressing her side into his front and tilting her eyes up to him. "Too long. Even so, I could barely enjoy the sights. I was too busy trying to navigate between the dense buildings. And I do not have your translator, so asking directions was impossible. I tried to get someone's attention by tapping their shoulder, and they acted as if I had stabbed them!" She groaned and hid her face in her hands.

Sinestro very nearly laughed, but he quickly schooled his features and set his hand on her shoulder. "How very traumatic for you," he told her.

She glared adorably up at him, before she slapped his chest. "Not funny! We'll see if I ever come to visit you again."

He caught her hand and held it to his chest, before he leaned down and pressed his lips to her cheek. "My apologies."

She pretended to seethe for a little bit more, before she tossed her arms around his waist and huffed. "You'll just have to make it up to me." It took her a moment to decide how he would make it up to her, but eventually she told him she wanted a tour and then something to eat. "A tour in _style_ ," she clarified.

"Shall I fly us above the city?" he asked her.

"Thaal," she said in an exasperated tone. "I'm wearing a dress."

Sinestro allowed his eyes to move slowly down her form, starting at the top of her securely braided hair, across her beautiful face with its sparkling blue eyes, down her long kissable neck and to the collar of her dress. It was probably an outfit she donned for outings, a deep blue with accents of grey and tight straps that hung just off her angled shoulders. The fabric gathered just below her curved waist then billowed out a little to stop below her knees. He let his hand travel from her shoulder and down to feel the double finger wide straps that crossed over the skin of her back, ceasing at a V in the small of her back. Her small gasp at his touch and the way her chest swelled against his brought so many creative thoughts to his mind.

"That is an obstacle easily overcome," he informed her, dipping down to put his free hand under her knees and lifting her up against his chest.

Her squeal was absolutely music to his ears. She put one arm around his neck and used her other to smooth down her skirt. And when she smiled up at him, frozen parts of him warmed. "Take me away, my Green Knight."

It took a bit of flying before Arin got over the novelty of it and calmed her giggling, paying attention to Sinestro as he told her about all of the important buildings they flew over. The citizens looked up at them in their dignified but curious fashion. If this were Ungara, there would be pointing and shouting, maybe even a group of kids running underneath them. When they landed near an eating establishment that Sinestro deemed acceptable, she straightened her dress and looked around. "Everything is so different here," she said, more to herself than to him.

Sinestro did not allow himself to be worried that the differences in their culture would be an issue in their relationship. But still, he had to ask, "Is that a problem for you?"

When she looked at him with a slightly exasperated smile, he knew he hadn't needed to question her. "No, don't be silly," she said, before she lifted up on her toes, setting her hand on his face so she could pull his cheek against her lips with a 'mwah!' Everybody stared. She took his hand and dragged him into the restaurant. "Let's eat."

After that there wasn't really anywhere else to go but back to his home. She plopped down on the C-shaped couch in his sitting area and looked out the window that covered most of the wall, her fingers absently untying her tall boots. She kicked them off then tucked her feet underneath her, leaning against the backrest. She turned her smile to him. "Why are you all the way over there?" She patted next to her.

Honestly he couldn't explain half of his actions when he was around her, especially his tendency to stop and just watch her. It was fascinating and infuriating how she affected him. He went to sit next to her, putting one of his arms on the back of the couch. She immediately molded herself against his side and put her head to his shoulder. 

"Thank you for showing me around the city," she told him, letting her eyes fall shut with a content sigh.

His lips twitched, and he permitted a private smile as he tilted his head against her hair. She smelled of wild flowers, water and sharp fruit. Every time he had the chance, he wanted to wrap himself in her scent like a blanket. His own eyes closed as he let himself enjoy this moment.

Then she was gone, and he nearly fell over on the cushions. "Is that your bedroom!" she called, and he looked after her just in time to see the tail of her dress and her bare foot disappear through a doorway. His eyes widened a fraction, and he went after her.

Indeed it was his bedroom, but he had not yet prepared himself to let her see it. But of course she did what she wanted despite his plans and protestations. She was standing near his bed, considering it with a tilt to her head when he came in. He gave her a questioning expression.

"Does it lay flat?" she asked, pointing at it. 

Korugarian beds bent nearly in the middle and the back rests were up at angles, usually ranging from 25-45 degrees. Sinestro's was at 45 degrees, and his mattress was suitably firm.

"No," he replied, and her quirked eyebrow prompted him to go further. "The simple explanation is that entirely prone positions are reserved for the dead."

Arin blinked at him, before her eyes drifted back to the bed. "Well!" she exclaimed, hopping onto it and plopping her back against the raised part. This made her braids fling out in an semi-circle around her face. The skirt of her dress rode up and showed her knees. "This design must be rather convenient." She swished her bare feet back and forth, mimicking innocence. "For things."

The smile that came onto Sinestro's face could be called shark-like. "That is a theory that requires testing."

Shortly thereafter, Arin's bra ended up on one of the ceiling rafters.


End file.
